Humans
Humans (collectively referred to as Humanity or Mankind) are a resillient race of Men native to the world of Eluron. Appearance Humans come from a variety of backgrounds and show great physical variety among all races. Humans' skin ranges from dark to light and may have tones of other colors. Their eyes are blue, brown, green, gray, or hazel. Human hair is brown, black, blond, or red. Men often grow short beards and women commonly wear their hair long. Human height averages between 5'-6'. The physique of humans is more muscular and sturdy than of elves, but much more slender than that of dwarves. The color and hue of human skin is varied, ranging from a fair pink, to tanned, to a very dark brown. Hair becomes gray or white with sickness or age. Human eyes have been known to glow if he or she is wielding powerful magic. Culture Despite their ambitious and often rebellious natures, Humans thrive in peaceful, orderly societies, believing strongly in the noble ideas of justice and liberty. They are not above using force to achieve this goal, and make strong, merciless opponents to those that would threaten them and their allies. Faith The majority of Humans are strong believers in the Holy Light of Tera, primarily following a single denomination. This is not always the case, however, as many choose to follow the path of nature, alongside their Elven and Halfling allies. Humans are largely tolerant towards other religions they see as harmless to them, such as the pantheon of the Dwarves and Druidism. This tolerance does not extend to beliefs considered evil, such as worship of Old Ones and Demons. Languages Humans speak Common, a wide-reaching and very diverse language with numerous dialects and variations. They also often learn the languages of their allies such as Dwarvish and Elvish. Names Magic and Technology Humans possess a great affinity for both magic and technology, working closely with Elven magisters and Dwarven engineers to hone their skills in both fields of power. Several prestigious Magic universities exist all across the kingdoms, and mage towers dot the landscape. Humans are also proficient in manipulating the forces of nature and the Holy Light. Warfare On the field of battle, Humans make up a flexible, balanced force. The face of Human armies are the Footmen, professional soldiers clad in suits of plate and armed with swords and shields. They make up the front line of Humans in battle, supported by crossbowmen and riflemen and cavalry. The strongest warriors fielded by Human kingdoms are their Knights. Warriors and landholders who are the masters of fighting on horseback. They will fight tirelessly to protect the subjects of their king, often going on crusades and personal quests to bring down an evil. The ranks of Paladins are made up of these knights and lords who have returned successfully from a quest or a crusade, swearing away their lance and land and vowing to live celibate lives. Devoting themselves wholly to slaying evil and protecting the weak. Magic is put to great use by Human armies, from battle mages wielding elemental spells to powerful archmages controlling the powerful and mysterious arcane. Priests and Clerics are a vital part of all Human militaries, saving countless lives on campaigns with their healing magic.Category:Races Category:Humans